


Athazagoraphobia

by AtomsKill



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Fear, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other, Phobias, Self-Reflection, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtomsKill/pseuds/AtomsKill
Summary: AthazagoraphobiaNounA fear of forgetting
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Athazagoraphobia

Revali sat in silence. Silence… what did it mean again? Oh right, "complete absence of sound". He really was forgetting then, why? Had he forgotten that too? Was he the one being forgotten? Revali blankly stared ahead, the chill of the night not reaching past his thick sheen of waterproof feathers. The night sky glimmered with millions of stars, the beautiful galaxy lighting the sky up with colour. The moon, shining as brightly as ever, sat in the middle of it, it's lovely smile projecting the smallest bit of light that disappeared as it reached the ground. Treetops that reached for the sky scraped at the stars, grabbing at them, willing to touch them. Revali wished he could be up there. Where was "up there"? What was this place? Revali didn't know. Never had he cared for what lay before him in the so called "afterlife" but now, that it skulked so clear, it drove a needle of fear into the Rito's heart every day. The needles struck his very core, wrenching his heart to a near stop with every passing evening. He dreaded the moment that the sun peeked over the mountains, sparkling with snow each morning, as he woke up and forced himself into working. Rest. What a wonderful word. Rolls off the tongue, beak or no beak. It was foreign to Revali, a word which held no definition, had he forgotten that too? His sharp emerald eyes pierced the air, as they roamed for answers. Revali had no way of finding the answers he sought, that scared him. A lot of things scared him, but a lack of knowledge scared him the most. Never was the poor Rito able to sit in silence without fear whipping him into motion. He was tired, but unable to rest. He was exhausted, but unable to sleep. Thousands of emotions stabbed at his brain, morphing him into his worst nightmare. He had no sight of the future, and knew nothing. He was blind, mortal, and weak. This weakness scared him, shaking him down to his light bones, which could be broken so easily. Sunlight cut through the treetops, alighting the pool of crystal water in front of him. Foliage surrounded it beautifully. The water was like a mirror, reflecting the lovely dark blue sky, the galaxy and the millions of stars. Revali peered at his own reflection. His eyes were dull, and deep bags hung under them, barely visible under the mounds of makeup. His feathers were pristine and flawless. The reflection confused him, why? Why did he look like that when he felt broken? Like he no longer existed? He was confined in his lack of knowledge, the thick chains of the unknown weighed him down, keeping him grounded. A grounded bird, was a dead bird.


End file.
